The tale of a broken girl
by miaforever
Summary: Isabella Swan is returning home to her father and second family after six years her old best friend hate's her but what were the real reasons why she didn't contact them for six years. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface; A girl.**

In house which looked abandon, stood a young teenage girl in front of a mirror. As she stared at her reflection she saw a girl, a girl who was scarred, mentally, physically and emotionally. The most prominent scars were the physical one's, especially the one on her face, which ran from the corner of her eye to the corner of her mouth, but this scar wasn't the worst, the worst were those in her soul and mind. All these scars were caused from two people, her mother and step-father.

This young girl's name was Isabella, just Isabella; she used to live a perfect life with her father and mother in the dreary town Forks in Washington DC. Until she was 11, that was when her mother divorced her father and took her away from everyone she loved; her father, best friend and second family. After they moved out of their home they went to Phoenix Arizona, that's when hell started. This girl's mother Renée cut her off from her old life no calls, emails, letters nothing, her mother said quote "_You should forget your old life, and concentrate on your new one.", _but the girl didn't succumb without a fight, a fight that caused beating, which lead to several more beatings. After two years a man came; Phil Dwyer, a man who she taught may be her saviour. Oh, but the girl, quickly learned that in her life there were no saviour's just torturers and that if someone was kind to her it was only a façade. This mental and physical abuse made the girl put on her own façade, a façade that made others believe she was a strong cold bitter young woman, but no inside she was a broken child looking for the comfort of her father with whom she hadn't talked with for six and a half years and whom she missed dearly but oh she didn't trust him because six years can change somebody, as she was changed into what she never wanted to be.

That girl, that girl was me, I am Isabella just Isabella, and this is my tale.

* * *

><p>Hi everybody i know that I shouldn't be posting a new story because i have my other one and i have exams in a few weeks put i couldn't get this out of my mind so tell me what you think and review:)<p>

love mia


	2. Chapter 1 Good or Bad news

**Chapter 1; Good news & Bad news.**

As I stood outside the hospital, I quickly analyzed the situation, here I was in front of the big double doors of the Saint Peters hospital and thinking what will I receive here, good news or bad news. 30 minutes ago I received a call from a nurse from this very hospital she said quote" Ms. Swan I'm sorry to inform you, but your mother and step-father have been in an accident, you are immediately needed here please come as soon as possible" As I heard the robotic voice of said nurse, the only thing that crossed my mind is why in god's name is she sorry to inform me, because in my book that is possibly the best news I have ever heard.

So I quickly left the house speeding on my motorcycle. And here I stand, thinking what will I receive here good news or bad. Good news being that they're both dead, bad news that they're not. The door opened revealing an elderly couple leaving holding hands. I came back to present moment, and entered the hospital. Honestly, I can say that I've never liked hospitals, when you went in you never knew if you'll come out or be buried six feet underground. It literally smelled of death.

I looked around, and saw several people sitting waiting for their verdict. Sitting at the reception was a women who you could clearly see was middle aged, sporting an outdated brown perm. She is wearing bright red glasses which are too big for her face and an ugly puke green dress. Everybody could see that she had a horrible sense of dressing, but who was I to judge her, I myself was wearing old faded ripped jeans and a long sleeved black shirt which was to big on me and not to forget my all-stars that were clearly worn out.

I quietly approached her and she looked up, I was thankful that I put concealer on my face in the morning because when I don't most people stare more than necessary, due to the scar present on my face. I looked past her glasses and into her green eyes.

"Hello, my name s Isabella Swan received a call from here, saying that my mother and father were in an accident.' I said softly to her.

'' Yes dear, I remember I'll just call Doctor. Johnson and tell him that you've arrived. You can sit down until he comes.''

With that said she did what she said and called the doctor, I sat down on one of the uncomfortable green chairs and waited. As I sat I started drifting into my thought again, and thought that if they're both dead then were will I go, probably to forks with Charlie but he will obviously not want me there, since I haven't contacted him and the others for years.

''Ms. Swan…'' said a masculine voice.

I looked up and saw a doctor probably Doctor. Johnson, he was a young man with black hair and blue eyes, a sharp jaw and pointed nose. I stood up.

'' Yes, that's me, are you the doctor who treated my mother and step-father?''I questioned.

'' Yes I am, if you would like to follow me my office, I would like to discuss a few things with you.'' He said in a serious tone.

I nodded and quietly followed him into his office. When we reached it he opened the door and I stepped in, his office was a brown color in the center there was a big mahogany colored desk and dark brown colored leather chair behind it, in front of the desk there were two brown chairs, he also had a small shelve containing books. He motioned me to sit on one of the chairs, and he himself sat behind the desk.

''Ms. Swan, I am sorry to inform you but your mother and step-father have died.''

Can somebody die from happiness, because I think I just did.


End file.
